dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Telekinesis
|similar='Look into my eyes! Psycho Thread Psychic Spark Time Freeze' }} Telekinesis (テレキネシス), also called Psychokinesis (サイコキネシス) or psychic ability (超能力, Chōnōryoku), is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Overview The first use of telekinesis is seen when General Blue uses his Look into my eyes! technique while fighting with Krillin and Goku. He uses it to pin them down and disable their movements, but Goku manages to break free as soon as Blue is distracted by a mouse. General Blue later uses telekinesis on ropes to tie up Goku and his friends at Kame House. He later uses his paralizing technique on Goku once again, but ends up being headbutted by Arale. Blue later attempts to use it on Mercenary Tao, but Tao revealed himself to be unaffected by it. Telekinesis is later seen twice during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament by Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu uses telekinesis in his match against Krillin, to directly attack Krillin's internal organs without touching him. Later in the tournament, during Goku's match against Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to repeatedly paralyze Goku and hold him in place with his telekinesis. In Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo uses telekinesis after Goku and Raditz's deaths to take Gohan from Master Roshi's hands, in order to train him at Break Wasteland for the battle against the Saiyans. Vegeta shows another use of this technique on the planet Arlia where he kills the Arlian king by lifting a big number of stones and throwing them at him. At the same time Piccolo trains by lifting and putting back whole pyramids (he eventually makes a mistake, detonating one of them and causing a major earthquake). Goku later uses it while in a hospital bed by lifting water out of a glass, but is interrupted by Chi-Chi, which makes him lose concentration and he spills it on his head. Since both the protagonists and their opponents quickly grow considerably stronger, later in the series it is mostly used to move inanimate objects (such as Dragon Balls) around. Frieza and Captain Ginyu also know this technique. Over the course of the next sagas, telekinesis becomes even more common. Frieza not only uses telekinesis to move around boulders during his fight against Goku, but also later kills Krillin by using telekinesis. He pulls him up in the air, and imitates crush with his hand, causing Krillin to explode. While King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Namek's remains, King Cold, angered at the though that his son could have been destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, telekinetically shatter his spaceship's cockpit window, making Fisshi, one of his soldier, fall in space. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Future Trunks uses telekinesis to free himself from an avalanche caused by Android 14's Murder Ball on the glacier and attack the androids with blocks of ice. In Dragon Ball Z movie 9, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Bujin used his telekinetic technique called Psychic Blaze to attack Gohan with giant cubes and giant clock hands. In Dragon Ball Z movie 10, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Broly used a similar attack to telekinesis on Goten, choking him. In Dragon Ball GT, Bon Para uses telekinesis to steal the Black Star Dragon Ball Goku, Pan and Trunks secure on planet Gelbo. Character meaning * 超 (Chō) = supernatural * 能 (Nō) - ability * 力 (Ryoku) - power / strength Gallery PsychicBlue.Ep.055.png|Blue using telekinesis on ropes to tie up Roshi and his friends Chiaotzutelekinesis.png|Chiaotzu uses his telekinesis to change numbers Chaiotzu tele.jpg|Chiaotzu uses telekinesis GinyuTelekinesis.png|Captain Ginyu using telekinesis FriezaTelekinesis.png|Frieza uses telekinesis to launch rocks at Goku MutchyTelekinesis.png|Mutchy uses telekinesis BlueTelekensisGBA.png|Blue throws rocks using his telekinesis in Advanced Adventure BlueSuperTelekenisGBA.png|Blue drops a cannon ball with telekinesis in Advanced Adventure ChiaoAttack(KS).png|Chiaotzu uses his telekinesis in Kyōshū! Saiyan Category:Supportive Techniques